Bob misbehaves at Dairy Queen
Characters Bob-Brian, Ashley, Simon Bob's mom (Ashley)-Allison Bob's dad (James)-Simon Clerk-Wiseguy Customer-Steven Connor's dad-Diesel Connor's mom-Kate Connor-Simon Ludwig Von Koopa-Simon Wendy O Koopa-Kate Sarah West-Jennifer TeardropFan2014-Salli Emily-Ivy Doctor-Professor/Conrad Plot Bob doesn't get what he wants. Transcript Bob: Hey Mom? Bob's mom: Yes Bob? Bob: Can we go to Dairy Queen? Bob's mom: No! Bob: But Mom... Bob's mom: I said no! We're not going to Dairy Queen because we're having DiGiorno pizza! Bob's dad (off-screen): Hey Ashley, I accidentally burnt the DiGiorno pizza. Bob's mom: Did you hear that? Your father just burnt the pizza so that means we can go to Dairy Queen. (at Dairy Queen) Clerk: What can I get you? Bob's mom: This is just for my son. Bob: I want 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a Coke and an Oreo Blizzard. Clerk: Sorry Bob but there are no more Oreo Blizzards left. Bob: Very funny! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead. Bob (Kidaroo's voice); NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED AN OREO BLIZZARD! Bob's mom: Excuse me Bob Randall Greenwood, stop giving me an attitude! Now you can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else you have nothing! Hey, where are you going? TeardropFan2014 (seeing Bob causing trouble): Oh no! What is he doing? (a gun he stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (Censored) Customer (Big Fat Liar sound clip): OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Connor's dad: Ouch! My leg! Connor's mom: That hurts real bad! Connor: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ludwig Von Koopa: YOU MONSTER! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! Wendy O Koopa: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! Sarah West: I don't know what to say because you have a gun. TeardropFan2014 (Home Alone sound clip): LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE JERK! Emily: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bob's mom: Oh my God! I can't believe you shot at a customer, the Cohens, the Koopas, Sarah West, TeardropFan2014, and Emily! We're going home! (at home) Bob's dad: Ashley, what happened? I see Bob is crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble. Bob's mom: Well James, you will be so mad when I say this! He shot at nine people at Dairy Queen all because I couldn't get him what he wanted and now we're banned from Dairy Queen forever! Bob's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Bob, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at nine people at Dairy Queen! You know that this is against the law and can get you arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded forever! First punishment, you will get no electronics, XBOX, Christmas or Easter! Second punishment, you will get your voice changed! Bob (speaking in Simon's voice): Oh no! My voice is Simon! Now I sound like you! Bob's dad: That's right! You will have that voice until you die! Third punishment, you will be sent to bed early! Bob (Simon's voice): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not bed early! I wanted to see Boss Baby! Bob's dad: Too bad! Now go to your room now! Bob (running upstairs, Simon's voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (in a hospital) Connor's dad: Doctor, are we going to be all right? Doctor: Yes Mr. Cohen. Why are you three here? Connor's dad: A massacre took place at Dairy Queen. Connor's mom: That massacre must have been from Bob who didn't get what he wanted. Connor: I know Mom. He needs to learn his lesson. (at another hospital room with Ludwig and Wendy) Ludwig Von Koopa: (crying) Wendy O Koopa: It's okay Ludwig. I hope things will be all right. (at yet another hospital room with Sarah West, TeardropFan2014 and Emily) Sarah West: This is very devastating. We managed to survive the massacre but we're still here. TeardropFan2014: I know Sarah. We might be here for a while. Emily: I agree with you. Category:Grounded Stuff